valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
4001 A.D.: War Mother Vol 1 1
| Series = 4001 A.D. | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} 4001 A.D.: War Mother #1 is one of four tie-ins to Valiant's crossover event 4001 A.D.. It is a self-contained story focusing on Ana, the War Mother, and her sentient sniper rifle Flaco going on a scavenger hunt on Earth in the 41st Century of the Valiant Universe. Solicitation Witness the battle-scarred debut of Valiant’s top-secret new hero! As the war for 4001 A.D. rages, the coming of War Mother starts now in all-new standalone adventure torn from the pages of the summer’s biggest comics event! In the 41st century, much of the planet has been reduced to a barren wasteland. New Japan orbits the Earth as a floating oasis that towers over the ashes of the old world. The survivors of this desolate new age, robbed of the planet’s once-lush natural resources, must endure great hardships to survive. Amidst the devastation, one outpost of scientific knowledge has thrived by adhering to a strict code of isolation. But even the denizens of this walled city must venture out into the wasteland to gather supplies from the remnants of what was. This task is designated to one and one alone: War Mother. But all is not peaceful, even in New Japan. When the space-faring empire begins jettisoning city-sized sectors to Earth during the onset of a civil war, War Mother is called upon with a new mission: mega-salvage! Armed with a newly born sentient sniper rifle, War Mother is a one-woman army bent on sacking the crash-landed sector’s technology-laden debris for anything of value to her tribe. But, as calm turns to chaos, Sector 8146 will reveal a telling secret about Earth’s true order that will collide War Mother against her community, her code, and her calling…and bring destruction down upon one of humanity’s last surviving outposts of order. Out of the ashes of the summer’s most ambitious crossover event, New York Times best-selling writer Fred Van Lente (GENERATION ZERO) and spectacular rising star Tomas Giorello (Conan) introduce the Valiant Universe to the boldest new hero of this century or the next when War Mother makes her history-shattering debut! A Girl and Her Gun Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Eaters-of-Meat * Proteans * * Trogs Other Characters: * * Ana's family ** ** ** Unnamed son #2 ** Unnamed son #3 * Caller * * Sky-Gazer Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Chibi Sector Items: * Robotic Manga Doll Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , & , & , * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Salvage from the ejected pieces of New Japan lands in The Breath of Jade, causing Sylvan to call War Mother. As she leaves The Grove to scavenge the wreck, Ana takes Flaco, a sentient sniper rifle, to be her companion. As she approached the wreckage, Ana asks Flaco to scan for enemies. Flaco and Ana quickly dispense of the enemies before she enters the wreckage. While she is scavenging the wreckage, War Mother rescues a child from a group of trogs. Ana has trouble bringing the child back into the Grove. Sylvan confronts Ana, stating how everything that she has is given to her. When Sylvan attempts to shoot Ana, Flaco changes the course of the bullet so that it kills Sylvan. Ana returns to the Grove with the child and is welcomed back with open arms. Notes * War Mother would be the only brand new character to be featured in one of the four 4001 A.D. one-shots. At first, the series and character were advertised as "4001 A.D.: Classified" before Valiant revealed the name to be "4001 A.D.: War Mother". The character is based on one of the unnamed female characters who can be seen in a double-page spread in which, technically, is War Mother's first appearance. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD War Mother Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by David Mack 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrB Djurdjevic.jpg|'Cover B' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrC Nord.jpg|'Cover C' by Cary Nord 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrVRI-10 GuinaldoDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Andres Guinaldo & Michael Spicer 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrR2 Mack.jpg|'Second Printing' 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrVar MGH Giorello.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Tomas Giorello Textless Cover Art 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrB Djurdjevic Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrC Nord Textless.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Cary Nord 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrVRI-10 GuinaldoDesign Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Andres Guinaldo & Michael Spicer 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Promotional Art 4001AD WM Classified.jpg|'CLASSIFIED teaser' Previews Final 4001 AD-WM 001 001.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 002.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 003.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 004.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 005.jpg Pencils (by Tomas Giorello) 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 001.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 002-003.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 004.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 005.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 006.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 007.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 008.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 009.jpg 4001 AD-WM 001 PENCILS 010.jpg Related References External links